Core B consists of imaging and Information technology components. The primary function of the Imaging Technology Component is to provide the investigators of each of the projects access to state of the art microscope instruments, as well as training, and consultation on the microscopy systems, image processing software, and image analysis procedures. The instruments of the Core consist of imaging systems equipped for atomic force (AFM), epifluorescence, confocal, Forster resonance energy transfer (FRET), total internal reflection fiuorescence (TIRF), and multiphoton microscopy. Additional components and laboratory space will allow investigators to maintain cell culture environmental conditions on the systems for prolonged imaging of live cells and tissues. The services provided by this component of the Core will consist of coordinating the use of the instruments, training on the use of the instruments and imaging software, as well as, day-to-day management of the instruments, performing image analyses and counseling on image acquisition and processing. The principal function of the Information Technology Component will be to service the computational, data storage and analysis software needs of the Program. In coordination with Core A, Core B will maintain a public website for distribution of research news and program activities. The Information Technology Component will also oversee centralize database management that will Include large scale image storage environments, provide for the update software needs of the Imaging Facilities, and provide a resource for system analysis and custom programming. In addition, the Information Technology component of the Core will maintain and coordinate a scheduling program for all Core equipment to track equipment usage. In accordance, the imaging and information components of the Core will coordinate the maintenance of a website for scheduling Core equipment use and for providing training and informational documents for the optimal operation of the systems. The Core personnel will consist of the director, co-director, two technicians and an information specialist. Their duties will consist of training and advising the users, day-today operation of instruments and image analysis software and maintaining the infrastructure in optimal condition. Training for use of any of the systems will be available on demand to all projects. Also, 2 formal training sessions will be held yeariy as an update on any capabilities and improvements. The Director will ensure that Core personnel maintain current knowledge of instrumention operation, software and applications.